réquiem
by eire9
Summary: SLASH HD Canto de muerte por el fin de los días de vino y rosas.


**réquiem**

Estoy solo...

¿Cuántas veces temí que algún día tenía que llegar "el día"? Aún así, prefería engañarme y esbozar mi sonrisa de "todo va bien, nada me puede lastimar".

Me resistía a dejarme llevar, a destruir todas mis defensas frente a él porque intuía que no podía salir bien, que era imposible, que era un maldito e irreparable error.

El primero.

Al principio me entregué en dosis, cuidando bien de guardar la ropa al lanzarme al agua.  
Después de cada pequeño desengaño me reafirmaba a mí mismo en que debía protegerme... "¡Nunca más,- pensaba - Afortunadamente todavía estoy entero, porque he sabido no darme por completo, porque algún rincón dentro de mí sigue siendo escéptico y receloso".

Pero después, él volvía... cada vez más tierno, cada vez más amado ...y cada vez armado del hacha más mortífera. La que iba a destruir golpe a golpe el muro que aunque debilitado, todavía salvaguardaba mi cordura.

Lo poco que iba quedando de ella.

Y cada vez yo le creía, porque quería creerle. Porque le necesitaba a cada suspiro, a cada parpadeo y a cada latido.

Y porque no me mentía.

Sé que me amaba. Que quizás todavía me ame. Pero... todo acabó. Para siempre. No tiene el valor necesario, siempre lo dijo. Ellos pudieron más y le apartaron de mí. Al final... triunfaron.

Me dijo adiós ayer y desde entonces vivo en un puro dolor. Dolor físico, que me atenaza el pecho como un hierro duro y despiadado y me espolea las lágrimas hacia los ojos. Dolor del alma, que no por menos presentido es más leve.

El paraíso ha durado un soplo. Ni siquiera la primavera ha llegado a ser testigo de nuestros momentos más tiernos, cuando el amor se nos desbordaba por los poros, por los ojos y por la risa de la boca. Ha habido tantos instantes divinos, de puro gozo, de placer infinito y de entrega absoluta, que ni toda una vida bastaría para revivirlos. Momentos que ahora no puedo rememorar porque moriría de tristeza. Necesitaría que mi corazón cicatrizase antes de poder sonreír de nuevo al recordarlos. Suponiendo que le dejara seguir latiendo.

Porque esta herida se me antoja más profunda que la excesivamente célebre de mi frente, la cuchillada que robó la sangre de mi brazo o la ominosa frase grabada a plumilla en mi mano derecha. Porque aquellas me las inflingieron mis enemigos.

Esta me la hice yo mismo... por amor.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Un rostro familiar, querido, se asoma y me mira desde sus honestos ojos azules, desde el cariño sin condiciones.

-¿No vas a salir a entrenar?

-No tengo ganas, Ron. Hoy no.

Me observa pesaroso e intenta una sonrisa que se queda en eso, un intento.

-Deberías... Déjalo. Harry, me... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, amigo. Ve a volar, disfruta y diles a los demás que me duele la cabeza. Por favor.

-Claro... – vuelve a mirarme, vacila, no sabe que hacer.

-Vete Ron, te prometo que no voy a derrumbarme. Soy un Gryffindor... – sonrío y pienso que merezco un premio al Sumo Mentiroso, porque Ron parece tranquilizarse algo y después de un gesto cómplice, se va.

Me desplomo sobre la cama deshecha. Al fin y al cabo, yo también me siento igual... ¿para que arreglarla?

Me pregunto que estará haciendo... Seguramente estará en la biblioteca, con Blaise. Ese Sly ha llegado a tocarme el corazón, me alivia saber que estará a su lado, aunque esa misma circunstancia sea a la vez otra pequeña muerte para mí. Siempre dijo que lo haría, que estaría ahí para él si yo faltaba. Tanto si el motivo era mi muerte a manos de Voldemort, como mi traición a su amigo. Nunca contempló esta tercera razón, la de que yo fuera el abandonado. Pero igualmente él ya no me tiene y Blaise cumplirá su promesa.

Hay algo que me atormenta... ¿Cuántas de las últimas excusas fueron mentiras piadosas? Precursoras tímidas del final que yo presentía y él conocía. Yo le sentía esquivo y él miraba hacia otro lado. Las palabras morían en sus labios, antes de ser pronunciadas, con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos días y el gris profundo de sus ojos se volvía liquido y huidizo en momentos íntimos, transformación que siempre me cogía desarmado y me hacía presentir la ruptura que estaba por llegar.

Si hay algo que me duele sobre todo lo que he perdido con su abandono, es este final.

De nuevo esa sensación familiar de haber estado al borde del precipicio hasta el último momento, sabiendo que tenía que alejarme antes de caer, antes de que quien se alejara primero fuera él y la frágil cuerda que me sostenía dejara de ser retenida por sus manos.

Pero en el fondo, lo acepto. Porque siempre supe que ocurriría... que sería así y solo así como terminaría todo. Que seria él y no yo el que pronunciara las temidas palabras de despedida. Lo acepto, no porque merezca este dolor. Nadie lo merece. Si no porque lo asumí desde el momento que me entregué a él. Porque soy adulto a fuerza de golpes, intuitivo a fuerza de engaños y en este punto de mi vida, por mi propia supervivencia, debería ser capaz de cargar con mis condenas y continuar de una pieza.

A través de la ventana veo el cielo blanco, precursor de nieve. Mis amigos, mis compañeros de casa, vuelan. Manchas escarlatas cruzando ante mis ojos enrojecidos y mis gafas empañadas por tanto llanto vertido desde que... desde antes del adiós, en realidad. Desde el presentimiento de ese adiós.

Finales de Enero... la inminente culminación de nuestra unión pareció precipitarlo todo en estas últimas semanas. Íbamos a celebrar ese rito pagano que nos uniría para siempre. El equivalente del matrimonio en el mundo muggle.

Segundo gran error, por lo que parece.

Yo se lo pedí antes de Navidad, temeroso de encajar un rechazo contundente, temí que su legendario orgullo le impidiera concederse algo tan... "novelesco", pero él no dudó un instante. Sus ojos brillaron tanto al darme el sí que parecían dos estrellas en un cielo tan níveo como el de hoy. Su boca sonrosada, feliz, me besó inocente y entregada. Todo él era la alegoría del amor más absoluto. El icono del ángel adorable que se entregaba a mí y al que yo iba a mimar, a querer hasta la extenuación.

También era mi compañero, el combatiente que iba a luchar a mi lado. La fuerza que acudía sin fallar cuando la mía flaqueaba. La solidez dentro del caos de mi alma tendente al drama. La frialdad necesaria en tantos momentos demasiado abrasadores. Y me juró con una seguridad que yo no poseía, que nada, ni nadie, iba a impedir esa unión.

Parecía que nada iba a poder con nosotros en aquel momento, en aquellos días felices de proyectos y preparativos. Pero..., cómo no. A la vez que nuestra ilusión se consolidaba, en la sombra continuaba urdiéndose la trama insidiosa y vengativa que iba a intentar terminar con nosotros.

Y que lo iba a conseguir.

La oposición mas feroz por parte de los "suyos" se recrudeció. Aunque él había renegado de sus orígenes por mí... sus orígenes no habían renegado de él y jamás le dejaron descansar. Cada vez que apoyaba su rubia cabeza en mi pecho y me pedía que le abrazara para liberarle del horror, el cerco se estrechaba más en torno a nosotros. Su fuerza oscura crecía y la esperanza se alejaba de nuestro lado sin remedio.

Con Lucius en Azkaban parecía que las cosas no debían ser tan difíciles, pero en realidad iban a ser todavía peores. Los tentáculos venenosos del odio mas feroz fueron más eficientes de lo que podían ser dos jóvenes enamorados, más consagrados a mirarse a los ojos que a mirar a su alrededor.

Y ahora estoy solo...

"Nunca te dejaré, amor. Te prometo que jamás llorarás por mi. Que estaré siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase"

¡Maldita sea¿Por qué me ataca ahora su voz amada¿Por qué esa dulzura, esas palabras tantas veces susurradas en mi oído me hieren a traición? Yo no las he llamado, pero ellas han venido y las lágrimas me ciegan de nuevo. Estúpidas, estúpidas lágrimas que me hacen sentir cada vez más frágil.

Tengo que acabar con este dolor. Mi supuesto valor me ha fallado en esta ocasión, la más demoledora de mi azarosa vida. Todo ha terminado para mí y no me importa. Quizá me importara si él siguiera a mi lado, pero... ya no está.

Supongo que sufre, no lo sé. Tampoco voy a preguntárselo, tarea inútil cuando sé que me va a mentir. Como buen Slytherin, si padece callará. Y si no... prefiero no saberlo.

Ya no les veo volar... supongo que el entrenamiento terminó.

Ron no tardará en aparecer para enjugar mis lágrimas por enésima vez desde que nos conocemos. Para acunarme en sus brazos, arrullando mi desamor ahora que no tengo otros en los que mecer mi amor.  
Imagino que no dirá "te lo advertí" porque sabe que si lo hace, ahondará innecesariamente en mi pena. Y porque, hay que reconocerlo, también mi pelirrojo amigo ha madurado.

Aprovecharé el momento para abrazarle, para hacerle sentir cuánto le quiero y cuánto le debo. Me arrebujaré en su cálido cuerpo y lloraré hasta rendirme, dejaré que me consuele, que me bese y me diga cuanto desee, que sepa hasta que punto le siento mi amigo, mi leal amigo.

Porque después me iré.

Voy a entregarme. No puedo más.

Imagino que eso le destrozará, pero Ron es fuerte. Tiene a Hermione que le ama y que no permitirá que mi amargo recuerdo le abrume demasiado. Ella le levantará cuantas veces caiga.

Tal vez debería pensar en el mundo mágico. En que será de ellos, de todos ellos. Se sentirán traicionados por el héroe que les abandonó en el último momento, supongo. Pero si supieran qué poco me importa...  
De todas formas nunca iba a vencerle. No ahora. Así que prefiero terminar esta farsa cuanto antes y dejar de luchar contra lo imbatible. No me importa en absoluto inmortalizarme como un cobarde en los anales de la Historia de la Magia.

Estoy tan cansado...

Cierro los ojos y una vívida imagen viene a sumar dolor al dolor y tormento al tormento.

_Una cálida playa de arena fina nos rodea. No hay nadie a la vista. Nada, salvo nuestras escobas apoyadas en una roca, aparte de la arena y el mar. Corremos y reímos, libres de nuestros respectivos encierros por un momento. Nos hemos escapado en pleno verano. Él, de Malfoy Manor y yo de Privet Drive. La emoción de lo prohibido y el ansia de vernos y tocarnos, junto con el sol y el mar, hacen que seamos absoluta y totalmente felices.  
Me tumba en la arena entre besos y caricias y desabrocha mis tejanos. Mi camiseta hace rato que ha volado lejos. _

-Me gustas tanto en vaqueros, leoncito...

-Si tanto te gusto... ¿Por qué me los estás quitando, amor?

Me muerde el cuello, me acaricia el pelo revuelto y lleno de arena. Su mano se introduce bajo mi ropa y acaricia mi erección. Siento morir de placer. Pronto esos vaqueros siguen el mismo destino que la camiseta.

Él se desnuda con habilidad de mago y se tumba sobre mí. Separa mis piernas con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y me besa. Me pregunto si se puede ser más dichoso. Me respondo que no...

Sus ojos líquidos me miran tan adentro y con tanto amor que me entrego como jamás lo he hecho antes. Se coloca entre mis muslos, su dureza contra mis nalgas, ansiando ser acogida en el interior de mi cuerpo. Y mi carne se estremece, necesitando esa dulce invasión. Anhelándola más que nada en el mundo, más que respirar o vivir. Me estrecha con más fuerza entre sus brazos calientes por el sol. Vuelve a besarme.

Me penetra...

-Te amo, león.

Su vaivén me mece sobre la arena suave. Su calidez me llena y me hace sentir deseado y querido hasta el infinito.

-Te amo, dragón.

El calor muere...

De aquel momento dichoso solo queda su camiseta en mi armario. Y la mía en el suyo. Las intercambiamos entre risas mientras nos vestíamos y nos acompañaron el resto del verano en la obligada soledad de nuestros respectivos encierros. Cuántas veces dormí abrazado a ella. Cuántas él me decía en sueños... "Estoy besando tu camiseta, león, aún tiene tu olor".

Cae la nieve por fín y el llanto ya es rebelde, no me obedece, no ha esperado a que yo tenga los brazos de Ron para refugiarme en ellos. Estoy hecho un ovillo en la cama mientras a mi alrededor la vida sigue, como mofándose de mí. Las gafas, olvidadas por inútiles entre las sábanas arrugadas y mi uniforme tirado en el suelo. Me doy cuenta entre brumas de que todavía sigo en pijama.

No quiero pronunciar su nombre. No puedo. Demasiado dolor...¿Por qué no vienes¿Por qué has permitido...?

¡No...! No debo culparle, no puedo, no quiero. Aún le amo...

Me levanto y voy a la ducha. Me obligaré a un digno final. No quiero morir en ropa interior, sucio y despeinado. Una sonrisa cínica ilumina por un momento mi cara. Despeinado...

"Amo tu pelo revuelto, Harry. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos verdes..."

Y yo amo tu pelo brillante, increíblemente rubio. Tus ojos claros, tu piel blanca...

El agua cae sobre mi cuerpo, mimosa. Ojalá pudiera llevarse mi angustia por el desagüe, junto con el jabón.  
Cuando salgo y me miro al espejo, con la toalla anudada sobre las caderas, oigo un ruido fuera, en la habitación.  
El corazón salta de gozo en mi pecho... ¿Será...?

-¡Harry! – la querida pero inoportuna voz de Ron lo rompe en más pedazos, si es que tal cosa es aún posible ¡Harry¿Sales?

Seco mi pelo rebelde con un hechizo, tal y como él solía hacer cada vez que nos duchábamos juntos.

¡Dios...! si no supiera que voy a entregarme, me volvería loco. No soporto pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que aprender de nuevo a hacer sin él.

"Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..." le recrimino a la imagen del espejo.

Y curiosamente, tampoco esto me importa. No siento nada, tan ocupadas están todas las fibras de mi ser gritando su ausencia.

-Ya voy, Ron. – salgo y sonrío, de nuevo la máscara de la falsedad.

-Vístete rápido, amigo. Hermione nos espera en el comedor. Y... algunos..., bueno, ya se han enterado de... , Harry, lo siento.

-No importa. Lo olvidarán tan pronto tengan algo más excitante en lo que pensar – con un gesto suficiente voy acumulando galardones, éste al más cínico.

-¿E-estás seguro? – Ron me conoce. No se lo traga.

-Segurísimo.

Dejaré para más tarde el abandono, la despedida del amigo. Ahora hay que volver a adoptar el papel de héroe y bajar al comedor.

Aún no se muy bien por qué, pero voy a bajar. Quizá porque algo en mí espera verle allí, en la mesa de Slytherin. O quizá porque todavía me queda un pequeño resto de orgullo. No lo sé. Pero Ron me mira ligeramente esperanzado a pesar de no creer ni uno solo de mis gestos fanfarrones.

-Harry... si no te sientes con fuerzas para bajar... lo entenderé. Nos quedaremos aquí. Verás... él... no está. – ha adivinado mi fútil esperanza – se ha ido a Malfoy Manor una temporada y... bueno...

Termino de anudar mi corbata con aparente impavidez, como si Ron me estuviera leyendo el menú para hoy, aunque siento que la sangre desaparece de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y... qué?

-Pues... he oído que... – está sudando, le cuesta sacar el sapo que tiene que soltarme – que va a cambiarse de escuela. Tal vez sea lo mejor, Harry.

Definitivamente no tengo sangre, imposible, cuando lo que siento correr por mis venas es puro hielo.

-Bueno... – me pongo el suéter, estoy helado – Sí, también creo que será lo mejor. ¡Vamos!

Ron no es tonto. Percibe mi rápido cambio de tono, el temblor de mis manos y la palidez de mi piel sin sangre.

Bajamos la escalinata juntos. Ahora que sé que no le veré me pregunto por qué sigo empeñado en ir al comedor.

¿No le veré... más?

El pavoroso pensamiento hace que tropiece y tenga que agarrarme a la túnica de Ron.

-¡Harry¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asiento enérgicamente y le obligo a seguir. En el comedor me siento flotar.  
¿Cómo es posible que todo siga igual si yo estoy muerto y él se ha ido? Si me ha dejado...

Aunque no todo está igual...

Un incómodo silencio se hace a mi paso, decenas de ojos siguen mi patética figura por el pasillo, hasta mi asiento, donde me dejo caer con un suspiro, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde del efecto dramático de mi gesto, que sirve para acrecentar todavía más el morboso interés de los demás hacia mí.  
Supongo que es el broche idóneo para adornar el mito.

El héroe, abandonado.

Casi sin darme cuenta miro hacia su mesa. Es cierto, su sitio esta inmensamente vacío. Las miradas de sus compañeros se clavan en mí con puro odio, a la vez que honda satisfacción.

Me llevé a su príncipe, lo alejé de ellos. Lo convertí en un cobarde a sus ojos, le despojé de toda dignidad. Se lo repitieron tantas veces... Cometí el peor pecado, privarles de su líder indiscutible, enseñándole a amar al enemigo.  
Es lógico que ahora disfruten en medio de su pérdida, al comprobar por mi expresión que mi sufrimiento es, por lo menos, tan grande como ellos imaginaban y deseaban que fuera.  
No deja de ser una placentera venganza hacia el mestizo que osó amar al dios.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Parkinson acercándose a mí con ritmo cadencioso.

-¿Qué, Potter...¿Te han dado puerta? – acerca su estúpida cara a la mía - ¿ Cómo te sientes ahora, gran héroe?

Ron hace amago de levantarse pero le detengo con un simple gesto de mi mano. He visto como Snape no pierde detalle y no quiero que le enfile por mi culpa.

-Me siento de maravilla, Parkinson. Gracias por tu interés. – escupo apretando los puños y rogando para que esto no se convierta en un espectáculo.

-¿Qué excusa te ha dado nuestro príncipe? Deberías saber la verdad, mestizo – los ojos de Pansy brillan de deleite – es lo menos que mereces por haberle servido de concubina todos estos meses. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en serio que podías ser más que eso¿Qué ibas a casarte con él¿Qué eras digno de su linaje¿Tú...?

Ríe con ganas. Yo inclino la cabeza y siento como mis amigos se sobrecogen de vergüenza por mí. No pueden creer lo que ven.

-Harry... – la voz de Hermione es apenas un suspiro.

No respondo. Pansy se crece ante mi silencio y vuelve a la carga con mas atrevimiento.

-¿Dónde ha ido tu orgullo? Ah... no me respondas. Ni siquiera lo sabes ¿Verdad, Elegido¡Miradle! – grita, cada vez mas fuera de sí - vuestro héroe no aguanta ni un desengaño amoroso.

-Señorita parkinson... – Snape no puede disimular una sonrisa, pero tiene que guardar las apariencias frente al claustro y el resto de los alumnos – vuelva a su mesa. No es digno de un Slytherin escarbar en la herida del caído en desgracia. Dejemos que el señor Potter conserve el ápice de dignidad que todavía debe quedarle... en algún recóndito lugar.

Esto último apenas lo ha susurrado. Suficiente para que yo lo oiga y Pansy sonría triunfal retirándose elegantemente y dejando a su víctima, o sea, yo, intentando no parecer demasiado patética frente a los de su casa.

Me recompongo el pelo en un gesto tan inútil como repetido e intento ignorar los ojos amigos que me observan, ahora abatidos y sinceramente dolidos por mi más que evidente derrota.

Consigo a duras penas aguantar hasta el postre, pero la frialdad que me invade el alma hace que a cada minuto que pasa sienta que sólo es una pérdida de tiempo el alarde de seguir en el comedor, sirviendo de diversión para unos y de sufrimiento para otros.

-Ron... – tomo su mano, cálida y familiar- ¿Me... acompañas?

-Harry... – me mira, apenas disimula que lo sabía, que tenía la certeza de que esto iba a ocurrir, que lo imaginaba – Si te vas ahora...

-Seré el hazmerreír de Hogwarts por siglos, lo sé, Ron – mi voz es un susurro quebrado – pero te necesito, amigo. Ahora. Por favor.

Ron no permite que siga rogándole, que siga rebajándome. Se levanta y me coge del brazo. Le hace un gesto a Hermione y ella me mira interrogante, como pidiendo permiso. Asiento, quiero que venga. Es mi amiga y no quiero dejarla aquí sola. Sé que la freirán a preguntas, a cual más indiscreta y ella no sabrá que decir. Porque a nadie he contado todavía lo que sucedió ayer.

Hasta ahora he tenido la esperanza de que mientras no lo verbalizara, no había ocurrido. Hasta ahora, en que he visto su asiento vacío.

Voy a levantarme pero de pronto, Sean se acerca a mí y apoya su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo siento, Harry. Entonces... ¿Ya no hay boda?

Ron le taladra con la mirada.

-Eres un gilipollas... ¿Qué mierda de boda quieres que haya?

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo los labios. Todo estaba preparado. Las túnicas de gala, la fiesta de despedida en Gryffindor, la sala de los menesteres, los testigos... ese vals que yo le pedí y él me concedió caballerosamente a la vez que me besaba con ternura...

Todo... menos él.

Ron me levanta casi con brusquedad y me arrastra fuera del comedor, Hermione nos sigue.  
Siento que se está reprimiendo de atizarme. Quiere zarandearme, gritarme. No soporta verme así, humillado.

Lo siento, amigo... tu Harry ha sido derrotado, después de todo.

Subimos las escaleras. Ningún profesor nos sigue, Filch no aparece y misericordiosamente llegamos a la sala común sin que nadie nos pregunte qué hacemos por los pasillos a esas horas.

Me derrumbo frente a la chimenea. La nieve parece apacible y blanda detrás de los cristales, pero nada me alivia...

-Ron... – tiendo los brazos hacia él.

-Harry...

Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza. Y ahora sí, me dejo querer.

Hundo mi cabeza en su regazo y lloro, lloro sin medida, sin vergüenza, sin límite. Lloro por lo que he perdido y por todo lo que he tenido. Porque no entiendo cómo ha podido hacerlo... porque le creí, porque le amo, porque ya no le tengo. Porque fui tan feliz a su lado, que no encuentro la valentía para asumir que aquello pasó.

Hermione sólo mira en silencio, dejando a Ron que actúe, que recoja mis pedazos. Que me acaricie y me escuche.

-Dijo que me amaba – sollozo sin recato – que nadie le impediría convertirse en mi esposo. ¡Nadie! Y yo le creí... soy tan idiota...

-Shhh... Harry. Seguramente él no ha encontrado el valor al final. Pero no dudo que te ama. Lo vi en sus ojos tantas veces...

Yo también lo vi. Por eso no tengo consuelo. Por eso soy consciente hasta el absurdo de la magnitud de lo que he perdido.

Les miro. Es el momento. "Quiero estar solo" les pido. Se niegan, me ven demasiado roto. Les aseguro que solo serán diez minutos, no más. Necesito lavarme la cara, secarme las lágrimas. Después ya no volveré a llorar por él. Nunca. Lo prometo.

Ron intuye que miento. Pero en un último tributo a la dignidad del amigo, coge a Hermione de la mano y se levanta con ella del suelo.  
Me mira y en sus ojos azules veo una mezcla que me emociona. Amor, respeto, admiración, lealtad.

-Hazlo rápido, Harry.

Sabe que él no volverá a mi lado. Sabe que estoy agotado. Que mi único pretexto para continuar con los dictados de la maldita Profecía, era él. Que mi inocencia murió junto a tantas otras muertes a mi alrededor y que solo seguía adelante para evitar que él cayera en manos del Bastardo. Pero él ya no volverá. Ron lo sabe y yo lo sé también. Por eso no intenta convencerme de lo bella que es la vida a pesar de todo. Porque me respeta y me quiere. Porque sabe que ya no hay belleza para mí.

-Enseguida estaré listo, amigo. Hermione, llévale a un sitio bonito este verano, cuando os graduéis. Hay una playa... él la conoce.

Hermione me mira alarmada y luego mira a Ron.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan raras, Harry¿Ron...?

-Conozco esa playa, Harry, me hablaste de ella. Iremos.

Me besa y luego coge a Hermione por la cintura con ternura y se la lleva de allí. Me quedo solo.

¿Por qué entregarme? Me pregunto ahora que ha llegado el momento. Siento... miedo. ¿No es suficiente con acabar de una forma más... fácil?  
No... él está con ellos. Si terminan conmigo, si les doy esa magnifica satisfacción, tal vez, sólo tal vez, le dejen en paz.

Sé que es descabellado, pero... conozco a Voldemort. Y a Lucius. Si simplemente muero, su rabia no tendrá límites, no habrán saboreado el placer de destruirme, de vencerme. Y esa rabia la descargarán contra él , lo sé. En su carne dulce, en su piel pálida. Le harán llorar otra vez...

¡Basta ya!

Dejo mi varita sobre la cama con mimo, la acaricio y siento su suavidad, su cálida firmeza.  
Cojo mi escoba con el primer gesto enérgico que sale de mí desde que sus palabras me hirieron de muerte ayer. Salgo volando sin mirar atrás. Atravieso campos, montañas, lagos, pueblos... la nieve golpea mi rostro, fría y violenta. No era tan blanda...

Cuando creo que estoy lo suficientemente lejos, bajo a tierra. Sólo tengo que llamarle...

Me arrodillo sobre la blancura del suelo y la humedad atraviesa la tela de mi uniforme Gryffindor.

-Aquí me tienes...

Cierro los ojos y espero. Sé que no tengo que gritar para que me oiga. Sé que está esperándome.

-Has vencido... Tómame.

Un fogonazo atraviesa mis párpados cerrados.

-Te creía más fuerte, Harry Potter... – brama una voz inhumana.

-Yo también – confieso.

Aún no le he mirado. Recuerdo cuando en aquel cementerio forjé valor del miedo y me negué a morir de rodillas, me negué a seguir escondido detrás de una lápida y salí a enfrentarle. Ahora no siento ese valor. Tampoco siento miedo ya. No siento nada.

-Así pues... ¿Has venido a hacer que la Profecía se cumpla?

-A eso he venido. Supongo que estarás satisfecho con este desenlace.

-Muy complacido, en efecto. El Elegido a mis pies... ¿Qué más puede desear el Señor Oscuro?

-Nada más, creo. Ya lo tienes todo, bastardo.

-No todo, Potter. Mírame...

Respiro hondo antes de mirarle. Antes de contemplar a la muerte de cara. Ruego a todos mis seres amados que ya han atravesado el velo... ¡Dadme valor!

Abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza.

-Te estoy mirando... Voldemort.

-Y tiemblas.

Miente, no tiemblo. Y si lo hago, no es por él.

-Estoy esperando – le desafío.

-No corras tanto, mestizo. No va a ser tan rápido. Ni tan fácil.

-Lo imaginaba...

Siento el familiar tirón en el estomago. Me lleva con él, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ahora espero la muerte en una celda sórdida y fría y pido que no se prolongue mucho más mi agonía. Suplico a los dioses que el fín esté cerca. Y les ruego que él esté a salvo.

No sé cuanto tiempo más soportaré esta tortura. La sangre oscurece los jirones de la camisa blanca de mi uniforme y el dolor se hace a veces tan lacerante que caigo en una semiinconsciencia. Llevo varios días aquí y he pasado por tormentos que no hubiera acertado ni a imaginar. Creo..., espero, que esto aplacará su ira. De pronto río casi sin fuerzas... ¿Me estoy engañando en mitad de mi autoinmolación?

Oigo pasos... Por favor... que sea el final.

La puerta se abre...

Alguien entra y se detiene frente a mí. Le miro.

Y después, cierro los ojos... Ahora sí, estoy preparado. Bendita muerte, bésame.

Draco... mi ángel... mi príncipe... Te amo... Y te seguiré amando allí donde vaya... aunque los días felices ya sean una pura quimera para nosotros.

Ángel... abrázame... Duele... nunca creí que morir doliera tanto... abrázame fuerte...

FIN

**Ya sé que el final es equívoco, soy consciente de ello y es deliberado. ¿Quién entra? Yo sé quien entra para mí, o tal vez depende de mi estado de ánimo. Seguro que cada un de vosotrs ha visto entrar a alguien diferente, pero definido. ¿Por qué Harry se entrega¿Muere? Hay tantas explicaciones como sentimientos en la persona que lee, como trayectorias vitales, desengaños y abandonos. Que es lo que él está viviendo. A vuestra imaginación queda abierto este desenlace.  
Muchos besos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
